What You've got
by Chondra
Summary: What happens when Fox and Falco crash with their cargo on a unforgiving planet? They've got a doctor, a prisoner and his guards, two scientists and a loner who paid for one way and no questions. (Follows Borderlands 1 characters. AU, OC's Tyronos and Chondra. Non-anthro) Fox/Krystal
1. Chapter 1

It all started when a company got word that there was treasure to be had on the surface of that unforgiving planet Pandora. New outposts were founded around mining resources. Prefabricated refineries and other large industrial facilities were quickly erected and put into operation to process the ore. In addition to the vast quantities of industrial might, slave labour was imported to Pandora in the form of off-world convicts.

Slaves started escaping, turning feral and bloodthirsty on the unforgiving planet they were dumped. Changed by their experiences, they started gathering in groups safety in numbers – but also this way there was always someone close when the need for blood struck. Some turned to cannibalism, others tried to do their best living off of the strange and vicious animals that shared the planet with them.

Pandora was first settled by humans during a winter season, when much of its wildlife was hibernating. After seven earth years however, the warming climate in that region has resulted in most of the known native wildlife waking from their hibernation. Aside from the slaves, families came to Pandora the wives and children of engineers and miners who were promised a payday they never saw. The Dahl withdrawal in the face of the impending Crimson Lance invasion was messy, leaving behind hundreds, if not thousands, of employees and their families behind.

Now Pandora is mostly ignored, except by treasure hunters who still seek their fame by hunting for the rumoured treasure on the planet. Some scientists still seek to catalogue and make sense of the strange harsh world. However mostly it's just a planet people wave at as they pass it by for more friendly places to make their lives. For those still stuck on the planet, staying alive meant setting up towns and just trying to make the best of what they had – Pandora.

"What do you make of it. Three guards for that one dude?"

"He must be some hot shit." Fox sighed checking his instruments to make sure everything was still going smoothly.

"What do you think he did?" Falco asked cleaning his fingernails with a bit of metal.

"I don't know. I don't care to know either." Fox said sighing and looking at his co-pilot. "We just fly the ship, take them where they want to go and then they're out of our lives. I stopped thinking of them as people years ago."

"Yeah right. Cargo is cargo." Falco sighed putting his hands behind his head and looking out at space.

"That doctor chick was hot though." Fox said with a laugh. Falco laughed with him.

"Yeah she was. Blue hair is hot." Falco said running a hand through his own blue hair. Fox shook his head and got up. "I'm going to sleep."

"Alright. I'll try not to kill us all Capt'n." Falco said with a playful salute while he put his feet up on the dash.

"There is no hope for you." Fox sighed and exited the cockpit.

Some hours later Fox woke feeling terribly refreshed, he washed up and headed back to the cockpit, where he was sure Falco would be asleep. Falco always fell asleep when Fox wasn't there. However when he entered the cockpit, instead of the snores of Falco he was expecting he heard the proximity alarm.

"Thank Jesus." Falco swore as he heard Fox come in. Fox sat down quickly and put the headset on.

"What's coming?"

"I don't know, space junk maybe." Falco said. "It's not big enough to make the ship go into full alert, but it's not small."

"Can we dodge it?" Fox asked starting the process of switching to manual control.

"If I could get a fucking lock on it maybe." Falco growled trying to find the right settings in the computer to get a lock on whatever was coming at them. Fox flicked a switch and with his ring finger and his pinky moved the mic on his headset down towards his mouth.

"This is the captain. We have a potential impact incoming. Please secure all belongings and brace yourself." Fox said and then flicked the switch back off and moved the mic back out of his face. "Falco?"

"Shit I don't know Fox." Falco shouted. "Just let me constraint."

"Fine." Fox shouted back as he strapped himself into his seat. The last bit of control was finally switching over and he put his hands on the bow-tie shaped steering wheel. It had been a long time since he had needed to take full manual control of the ship. He had forgotten about the ships tendency to deke left – after he and Falco had reworked the ships code to compensate they handed needed to. With a yell he tried to pull the ship back on course.

"Fox!" Falco shouted finally strapping himself into his seat.

"Just hold on." Fox replied and with a groan of effort he managed to get the ship back.

"Incoming!" Falco said leaning back into his seat and gripping the armrests.

"Fuck." Fox growled as the proximity alarms got louder. He swore again, still trying to maneuver the ship out of the what of whatever mystery object was coming at them. He looked over at Falco who looked back at him, then they looked at the instruments together, counting down the seconds until impact. When it did hit them, Falco and Fox swore together as the crash echoed through the hull. A new alarm sounded.

"Of course." Fox yelled. "Falco it hit the stabilizers."

"Nearest planet is within crashing distance if we give her one last push." Falco yelled over the alarms.

"Then let's push it." Fox said as he gripped the steering wheel tightly trying to prevent the ship from pitching out of control. "Tell the cargo."

"Fine!" Falco said after hitting the boost with his fist. He turned on the comm and flicked down his mic. "Attention passengers. We are headed for a crash landing onto a nearby planet. This ship is designed to survive an emergency landing however it will be rough. Please stay seated and make no attempts to change location." Falco shut off the comm and looked over at Fox. "We are going to make it right?"

"I tell you, if we do. I'm going to kiss that doctor." Fox grunted. Falco laughed and readied the ship for it's crazy crash landing.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox did not expect to be alive, though as he slowly moved his arms and legs he found that he was in fact very much alive. Whats more he didn't seem to be injured in anyway. He groaned and looked to his right to see if Falco was in a similar state. When he didn't see Falco he turned quickly and jarred his neck, he groaned and held it.

"Hey! Don't move." Falco's voice was a relief and Fox sighed as he slowly turned to look at him. The doctor was there too. "I couldn't wake you, so I-"

"I'm fine." Fox said unbuckling himself, he stood slowly the doctor but her hands on his sides gently supporting him incase he was unsteady. "Thank you." He said softly to her moving her hands off of him, he looked up at Falco. "Anyone dead?"

"Just one of the guards." Falco said. "Guy named Leon."

"Shit." Fox swore. "Any other injuries?"

"Some lacerations." The doctor said. "A few knocked heads, nothing serious."

"Good." Fox sighed. "Damage to the ship?"

"She's a goner Fox." Falco sighed looking around the cockpit.

"Shit." Fox swore again. "Ok, whatever. Let's get everyone off. Start gathering supplies."

"Got it." Falco said and turned to exit the ship. Fox head his forehead as it throbbed, the doctor took hold of him again.

"I'm fine." Fox said softly. "Really, you should take care of the others."

"I've already taken care of them." The doctor smiled as they made their way to the exit. "My name is Krystal."

"Fox." Fox smiled. They walked the rest of the way to the exit and joined the others. A older, overweight man was holding a bloody cloth to his forehead. Krystal sat Fox down and went over to him. "So where are we?"

"I don't-" Falco said looking around.

"Pandora." Everyone looked over at the new voice, it was the prisoner. Still guarded by the remaining two guards. One of them was a older looking man with an eye patch and a unpleasant aura, the other was a dark skinned man with a scar beneath his left eye. The prisoner was male, obviously very strong. He had black hair back in a ponytail and his green eyes were cold and hardened. "We're on Pandora."

"Shit." Fox said looking around. He had heard stories about his place. It was harsh, unforgiving and home to some very depraved men.

"I've never heard of Pandora." Krystal said softly as she pressed a gauze pad to the elderly man's head.

"It's not worth talking about usually." A new voice. This one belonged to a woman, she was slender but fit. She had white hair and purple eyes, she was otherwise unremarkable except for the sword case at her feet. "Except when you find yourself stranded on it I guess."

"Is there a way off?" A shorter man spoke, he looked rather frightened. He was plump and had green hair, not unlike the green hair that the now dead guard Leon had.

"I can get you off this planet." The prisoner said.

"Shut up." The older guard said swatting him across the face. The prisoner glared up at him.

"I want to hear him out." Krystal said softly. "If he knows a way..."

"I agree." Fox said standing. He walked over to the guards and crossed his arms. "If we're going to get off this shitty rock we're going to need to work together."

"If we let him loose he'll just kill us all." The dark skinned guard said.

"Shut up Panther." The prisoner said. "I don't kill people who aren't worth money."

"Let him go." Fox said. The older guard glared at Fox, who didn't back down and glared right back.

"Shit Wolf, just let him go." Panther sighed and then spit at the prisoner's feet. Wolf growled but did uncuff the prisoner.

"Fox McCloud." Fox said offering out his hand.

"Tyronos." The prisoner said sizing Fox up. Fox's hand wavered only for a moment before Tyronos shook it. Fox smiled, Tyronos grinned at him. "First things first, strip the ship."

"Of course." Fox said, he motioned to Falco. "Falco, c'mon."

"Should I..." The short plump man stood quickly.

"Come here and sit by Peppy, Slippy." Krystal said motioning beside the elderly man she was tending too. "You'll just get in their way."

"Ain't that the truth." Falco said and then rolled his eyes.

"I'll help." The white haired woman said walking quickly to join Falco and Fox. "My name is Chondra."

"Falco." Falco said and then pointed to Fox. "Fox."

"I know." Chondra laughed as they disappeared into the ship. Krystal walked over with her kit to look at a gash on Tyronos's arm.

"You're a doctor?" Tyronos asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes." Krystal said a little stunned as she held up her kit as proof.

"Sweet shit we have a chance." Tyronos laughed as Krystal strained a smile.

"So do you really know how to get off this planet Tyronos?" Krystal asked after some awkward silence. "Or did you just..."

"What if I just..." Tyronos said with a devilish grin. Krystal looked mildly horrified but continued to bandage his arm. Tyronos laughed suddenly, the two guards looked over not trusting the sound. "I'm just shitting you. I know how." Krystal laughed and then exhaled nervously. After stripping the ship they packed up the supplies they scavenged and spread it out evenly, everyone had something to carry. They purposely gave Krystal less to carry, she needed to be able to move quickly and freely should they come under fire. Tyronos was very clear that she was the person they needed to keep alive. Tyronos did a little 360 turn from the top of the ship. "That way." He said pointing, everyone looked in the direction. He jumped down from the ship and started to walk. Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"What about...Leon?" Slippy called after Tyronos.

"He's dead." Tyronos called back. "Nothing we can do."

"Shouldn't we at least...bury him or something?" Peppy asked. "Doesn't seem right to just leave him."

"If we bury him the animals will just dig him up and eat him anyway." Tyronos said turning and putting his hands on his hips. "Come along kiddies."

"I'm gunna shoot him." Panther growled to Wolf as they started walking.

"This tragic little group won't last long." Wolf mumbled back, they were bringing up the rear as they were the only ones armed, save for Chondra who had her sword. "They won't last a day on this shit rock, then we can do what we want with him."

"But I could just shoot him now." Panther sighed holding his gun up and aiming at the back of Tyronos's head. Tyronos lifted a hand a flipped him off. Chondra and Krystal noticed the vulgar hand gesture and turned to look behind them and saw Panther lowering his gun. Krystal took some quick steps to get closer to Chondra. Chondra noticed and smirked at her.

"Don't you worry." Chondra said softly. "Them boys just like to blow smoke."

"O-oh." Krystal said feeling a little better, she returned Chondra's smile. Fox saw the smile and he felt his heart flutter in response. Falco punched him in the shoulder.

"So we survived." He grinned.

"Get stuffed bird-brain." Fox scoffed pushing Falco away.

It didn't take them long to find some hostile animals. Skags Tyronos called them as he yelled and ran towards them. Wolf and Panther ran ahead of the group and opened fire. The unarmed forced to keep their distance as Chondra charged in after Tyronos finally unsheathing her sword. Tyronos used his body as a weapon, gripping the skags faces as they leapt at him and snapping their necks. After the battle Krystal was on the scene, mending Chondra's shoulder which a skag had sliced into.

"Work quickly doctor if you please." Tyronos said kicking through a skag pile, looking for any form of weapon.

"Shut it and let her work." Chondra said tossing her sword at Tyronos. "Know any sword play prisoner?"

"I fancy I can work out which end to stick in a skag." Tyronos said with a grin as he picked up the sword.

"Good enough." Chondra said standing as Krystal finished gluing her skin back together.

"That isn't a forever thing, be gentle." Krystal scolded as Chondra started to flex and stretch her shoulder. "You'll need stitches later."

"We need to keep moving." Fox said gently pushing the two women. "Tyronos has a pace."

"He's an asshole." Chondra sighed.

"Just keep up with my asshole self dip-shit." Tyronos called to her and they kept on moving.

Just a few minutes later they were under attack again, it seemed that this place was filled with nothing but skag dens. Chondra managed to kick a skag that had gone after the old man Peppy. Slippy had covered his head and hid behind Fox and Falco, who were acting as a meat shield. Keeping Krystal out of direct fire. They moved as they fought doing their best to keep away from the steep cliff edges that lined half their path. However as the last skags were charging at them, Panther felt his footing slip beneath him. He panicked and tried to pitch himself forward, dropping his gun and taking his own feet out from underneath him. As Wolf shot the last skag Panther screamed in horror. Everyone looked over, stunned as Panther disappeared from sight. Krystal screamed and covered her eyes, burring her face in the closest chest – Fox's.

"Fucking idiot. Does anyone else want to fall to their death? No? Then fucking pay attention to your surroundings." Tyronos spat walking over, tossing Chondra's sword to Falco and then picking up Panther's old gun. Everyone stared at him as he kicked another skag pile and picked up the ammo that it held. "Let's keep moving."

"How can you be so-" Krystal cried. Tyronos's sharp glare made her stop immediately.

"Do you think anything on this planet will care about him? About any of us?" Tyronos growled. "If you're dumb enough to fall off a cliff-"

"HEY HEY!" Fox yelled jumping in front of Wolf who had made to shoot Tyronos in the head for his comment. He was seething mad.

"Go ahead Wolfie. Shoot me, see how long you last." Tyronos spat at his feet and turned. Nodding a thanks at Fox who was breathing hard.

"You try that shit again Fox and I'll shoot you." Wolf growled and pushed Fox with his shoulder as he started to walk after Tyronos.

Tyronos kept kicking through skag piles as they walked through the gully they crash landed in. Eventually Tyronos had managed to find a working gun for everyone. Slippy and Krystal looked nauseous as they took theirs. Tyronos looked long and hard at Peppy with the revolver in his hand, but in the end he put the revolver in his belt and shook his head at the old man. Peppy was inwardly relieved to have missed the combat conscription. Outwardly he puffed out his chest and mumbled about "kids these days" and "respect". Eventually They found a little cave and after cleaning out the entrance of skags, Tyronos gave them all permission to take a break. Krystal took out her kit and readied the things she needed to stitch up Chondra's shoulder. Grimacing and cursing mildly but otherwise motionless Chondra made a point of looking away, starting up a conversation with Peppy and Slippy, who were apparently scientists. They were on their way to the same planet as her, there was some interesting minerals there as it was and they were very excited for the chance to study them. When asked what she was going to do on the planet, Chondra avoided directly answering the question. When she was done she thanked Krystal and stood, as she did Tyronos waved her over.

"What." Chondra asked with a sigh as soon as she was close enough.

"I know you." Tyronos said with a grin. "Not many who use a sword."

"Whatever." Chondra scoffed shaking her head and turning.

"Listen Ghost." Tyronos said grabbing her elbow.

"Don't call me that." Chondra snarled pulling her elbow free. "I'm not Ghost anymore."

"Do you think he cares?" Tyronos said with a nob towards Wolf who was off on his own. "Face it Ghost, we're the same."

"I'm not like you." Chondra growled.

"How do you figure that?" Tyronos asked with a smug grin.

"I'm not the prisoner here." Chondra replied with a smug grin of her own.

"Touche." Tyronos laughed. "That's the Ghost I've heard of."

"Fuck off." Chondra sighed pushing Tyronos away and walking back to the group. Tyronos laughed and followed.

"You're the only other person here with the skills to stay alive on this planet." Tyronos said. "They'll need both of us to survive this, so stop this stupid civilian act."

"Fine." Chondra said softly after a pause. Tyronos smiled in victory as they reached the centre of the group.

"Alright, we're going deeper into the cave." Tyronos said. "Find a place to set up camp for the night."

"Sounds good to me." Fox sighed, he was tired already. The heat here was much more than he was used to. The cold of space was much more his cup of tea. So they gathered their bags again. Krystal helping Peppy into his and trying to hurry the two scientists up as Tyronos got further and further ahead of them. They didn't get very far in before they met their first humanoid enemies. The bandits were something out of a horror film, unrelenting and vicious completely depraved. Krystal stood in shock as she watched Chondra and Tyronos blast off faces, brain matter splatting to the ground. She swore she heard Chondra giggle. About half way through the battle, Slippy turned to reload his gun with shaky hands. Tyronos's bellow of disapproval was audible over all the gun shots. He blasted the last bandits arm off and then turned to the little green haired man.

"Did...did you just turn your back to a hostile? Are you a complete fucking idiot?" Tyronos asked Slippy walking swiftly towards him.

"OKAY Captain overlord, you know you're hot shit and all but not everyone here is has expert training." Chondra growled stepping between Tyronos and the scientist.

"That isn't something you learn from training dip-shit, that's just basic wanting to stay alive." Tyronos said shaking his head and turning to the rest of the group. He walked over and took the gun from Slippy. "Toad loses his gun privileges."

"Great, now we have two unarmed people to care for." Chondra sighed. Fox looked over at Krystal who had dropped her gun, he sighed and walked over to pick it up and then hug the doctor.

"Make that three." He said passing the gun to Chondra.

"Three then." Chondra sighed putting the SMG into her belt.

Wolf walked ahead of them, getting the party moving. Tyronos was quick to catch up with them and they ploughed through the next set of bandits, keeping the momentum going until they reached the end of the trail. It was obvious that whoever had made their home here was not ready to give it up. Tyronos barked some orders and then Chondra, Wolf and himself jumped into the camp leaving Fox and Falco to look after Krystal and the scientists. There was some loud yells, some louder laughs and explosions. Falco and Fox only had to shoot some dogs as they tried to jump out of the den and at them. There was some thick silence after the gunshots stopped and Fox held his breath as he waited for a sign of who won. He held his gun at the ready as he heard the foot steps, and relaxed with a laugh as he saw Chondra pop her head up at them. She had blood spray on her face and torso, but she was smiling.

"Come on in." She said putting her gun down and offering up her arms to Krystal who jumped slightly into them.

"We'll stay here tonight." Tyronos said as he saw the group walking at him.

"What?" Slippy shouted. "No thank-you!"

"What's wrong with it? Well lit, easily defensible, dry. It's a good place for camp." Tyronos said putting his arms out to indicate the space around them.

"But what if he had friends?" Slippy asked, harassed by the notion of staying in this threatening place.

"The asshole had two dogs trained to kill anyone who entered his den. People like that don't have friends." Chondra sighed putting a hand on her hip.

"Then what if one of his enemies comes by?" Slippy continued.

"Well we'll just have to greet them won't we?" Tyronos grinned.


End file.
